1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the production of molded polyurethane products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No known art involves the use of carboxylic acid modified crosslinkers in molded polyurethane foams. However, carboxylic acid modified tertiary amine catalysts are known to be used as delayed action catalysts and are commercially available. However, these tertiary amine catalysts are merely catalysts and are not crosslinkers and, therefore, do not relate to the invention herein.
Examples of the catalysts are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,086,213; 4,115,634 and 3,862,150. These materials are not structurally suitable to be crosslinkers and also their catalytic activity would also prevent this use.
The automotive industry, in particular, is constantly seeking new technologies for increasing the safety of vehicles, while, at the same time, decreasing the weight of the vehicles. A major part of the safety program in the automotive industry is the use of molded polyurethane foams which absorb energy upon impact. The present invention presents an improved method of preparing molded polyurethane foam which in addition to absorbing impact, are lighter in weight resulting in less vehicle weight.